Lihat Aku
by Tomat Jambu
Summary: Pernahkah kau melihatku? Hanya aku? Dipersembahkan untuk Savers contest :Banjir Tomat Ceri! RnR


*ngambil sekotak tisu* *nenteng ember* *duduk ngangkang di depan computer* wuaaa, hari ini Tomat mau mbaca fic sedih yang berhasil di publish bos Tomat. Kenapa Tomat bawa tisu ma ember? Karena katanya si Jambu, ni fic sangat menguras air liur—eh, maksudnya air mata. Maka dari itu Tomat siap-siap perlengkapannya. Tapi gak tau juga bener apa kagak kata-katanya si Jambu. Hehe..

_**Lihat aku © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Summary : Savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri~  
><strong>_

**Warning : maaf kalo jelek dan gak beraturan^^ karena saya-Fandini-membuat fic ini karena hanya memenuhi hasrat menulis. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.**

**Boleh dibaca tapi gak direview, boleh gak dibaca tapi direview*diguyur*, boleh disimpen di saved pages-nya, bisa diBACK ato gak dibaca+direview sama sekali. Tapi..NO FLAME!**

_**Happy Reading^^ RnR!**_

_**If you don't like, don't read!**_

_Pernahkah kau melihatku?_

_Hanya aku,_

_Lihat aku, Sasuke._

_Hanya aku yang selalu,_

_Melindungimu.._

Suara garpu dan sendok memenuhi ruangan luas dengan meja persegi yang panjang dengan beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Empat kursi sudah terisi oleh keluarga yang tengah menikmati roti bakar masing-masing. Sasuke bangkit dari meja makan dan meletakkan alat makannya lalu berlalu dari ruangan itu. Semua orang yang berada di situ hanya bisa diam tanpa suara.

"Hari ini kau tidak bawa mobil?"

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu sebuah rumah mewah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rumahnya sendiri. Di belakangnya berdiri Itachi sambil menyodorkan kunci mobil pribadinya. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berlalu pergi.

Hari ini udara di Konoha sedikit bersih daripada hari kemarin. Mungkin ini efek dari larangan menggunakan kendaraan saat bepergian. Ya, Konoha sedang menggalakkan program tersebut. Dan sedikit yang melakukannya. Tapi Sasuke mau melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan program tersebut. Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke tidak membawa mobilnya ke sekolah dan lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Itu juga karena dia ingin sehat.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Sasuke melihat sosok perempuan seumuran dengannya dengan tongkat pembantu di kanan kiri pundaknya. Kaki gadis itu patah, sehingga dia harus memakai tongkat pembantu agar dia bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Sudah setiap hari Sasuke melihat pemandangan ini. Setiap hari pula ia melihat gadis bertongkat itu. Dan setiap hari pula ia berangkat bersama secara tidak langsung dengan teman sekolahnya itu.

Memang Sasuke agak tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Bukan karena jijik melihat gadis dengan sepasang tongkat di pundaknya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menjaga jarak dengan gadis berambut pink tersebut. Sasuke tahu, gadis itu menyukainya. Maka dari itu, dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan gadis yang menyukainya agar gadis itu tidak ke-GR-an. Mungkin tidak masuk akal, tapi memang kenyataan.

Gerbang sekolah sudah berada di depan mata. Sasuke menengok ke arah gadis bertongkat itu. Tapi tidak ia temukan. Ia tengokkan kepalanya ke penjuru halaman sekolah dan akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Mungkin gadis itu kelelahan. Ugh, kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya? Batin Sasuke.

Kelas Sasuke terlihat penuh karena saat ini sedang jam kosong dan tidak ada yang boleh keluar. Kalau saja peraturan itu dihilangkan, mungkin kini kelas yang super-duper ramai itu sudah kosong tak berpenghuni. Sasuke mengeluarkan _netbook_nya dan menghidupkannya. Tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Muncullah sebuah halaman di layar itu dan Sasuke mulai berkutat dengan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Temee! Kau harus lihat ini!" Sasuke melirik seseorang yang telah memanggilnya dengan sangat tidak elit. Meskipun kelas sangat berisik, tapi Sasuke tetap bisa mendengar suara yang sangat berisik itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke langsung menutup _netbook_nya agar Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Menyebalkan sekali kalau temannya itu bertanya yang tidak penting padanya. Jadi, untuk menghindari apa yang tidak dia sukai, Sasuke menutup _netbook_nya. Dengan begitu Naruto tidak bertanya apapun kepada Sasuke.

"Tarrraa!"

"Apa?" Sasuke melirik ke secarik kertas berwarna kuning dengan gambar dua mangkok ramen lengkap dengan asapnya yang menandakan kalau ramen-ramen itu masih hangat. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tebak apa ini, Temee!"

"Itu..voucher ramen Ichiraku, kan?" tebak Sasuke. Naruto langsung menunjukkan acungan jempolnya ala Guy.

"Hehehe, hari ini aku dapat voucher gratis. Kau mau ikut makan? Mau ya, Teme!" ajak Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu. Sasuke menolaknya karena dia sedang malas makan ramen. Lebih baik sepulang sekolah nanti ia langsung pulang sekolah dan minum jus tomat plus semur jengkol. Dasar tukang makan.

"Huh—ya sudah kalau tak ikut! Kau akan menyesal nantinya. Ingat itu! Aku pergi dulu, mau ajak Hinata makan. Hehe" lalu Naruto pergi sambil mengangkat vouchernya tinggi-tinggi.

Sasuke diam. Kalau seperti ini terus jadi ingin keluar kelas. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menoleh ke arah ketua kelasnya yang ternyata sedang tertidur pulas. Dasar Shikamaru! Karena dianggap aman, Sasuke berjalan santai tanpa takut kena omelan Shikamaru. Shikamaru kan sedang tidur. Jadi aman-aman saja.

Langkah demi langkah ia lalui sampai kakinya berhenti di sebuah tempat di belakang sekolah. Tidak pernah ia ke sini karena tempat ini dan sekolahnya dibatasi sebuah pagar kawat yang rapuh. Sasuke melompati kawat yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kakinya mendarat di sebuah hamparan rumput dengan sungai kecil di sepanjang hamparan ini.

Telinga Sasuke seperti mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing. Seperti suara sebuah alat musik kesukaannya. Indah dan merdu sekali. Tapi arti dari setiap melodinya sangat menyedihkan bagi siapapun yang mengerti bahasa alat musik tersebut. Termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke mampu mengartikan setiap nada yang diciptakan si alat musik tersebut.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada seorang gadis berambut pink sedang memeluk biola berwarna putih. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Meskipun jarak mereka tidak dekat, Sasuke bisa mendengar panggilan gadis itu.

"Kau yang bermain biola itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Iya. Kau suka? Aku baru belajar kemarin. Jadi kalau tidak enak dideng—" Sasuke melenggang pergi tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" gadis itu bangkit dengan tongkatnya dan mulai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke yang sudah mulai jauh dari gadis itu, terlihat tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada gadis itu.

BRUK!

Sakura terjatuh ke rumput hijau itu. Kakinya sangat ngilu karena telah dipaksanya untuk berlari. Dia ingin mengejar Sasuke. Ingin menggapai Sasuke. Ingin agar Sasuke melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya. Meskipun itu tidak lama. Meskipun itu hanya sedetik. Sakura ingin Sasuke benar-benar melihatnya. Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya terjerembab. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada tongkat yang kini sudah berdiri tegak. Sedangkan tongkat satunya masih jatuh tak berdaya.

"..Sasuke.."

Sakura merintih memanggil nama Sasuke berkali-kali bermaksud agar Sasuke mau menolong gadis lemah sepertinya. Mau melirik sebentar saja padanya. Air mata Sakura jatuh perlahan ke rumput hijau di bawahnya. Suaranya yang parau membuat suasana di tempat itu sedikit menyedihkan. Sakura sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Dia sangat mengharapkan Sasuke mau melihatnya lebih dari apapun. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke kasian padanya karena kaki Sakura yang rapuh. Tetapi yang Sakura inginkan adalah Sasuke harus melihatnya sebagai gadis yang sangat mencintainya dan layak melindunginya. Itu saja.

_Sekali ini saja._

_Sekali ini saja aku ingin kau melihatku._

_Hanya aku disini._

_Tapi kau tetap melihatku sebagai gadis yang lemah, Sasuke?_

_Memang. Aku memang gadis yang lemah.._

_Tapi itu tidak terjadi kalau kau.._

_Melihatku._

ZRAASSHH!

Hujan lebat mengguyur Konoha sore ini. Dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu bel sekolah ini berbunyi. Meskipun begitu, sekolah ini masih ramai. Tidak seperti biasanya yang kalau mendengar bel berbunyi, beberapa detik kemudian sekolah langsung sepi. Tapi karena hujan masih mengguyur, jadinya sekolah ini masih sangat ramai. Ada yang menunggu jemputan, ada yang masih mengobrol, ada yang asyik bermain air di lapangan, ada yang dengan nekatnya menerobos hujan demi sampai di rumah tepat waktu tanpa memperdulikan kalau virus bisa menghampirinya kapan saja.

Sasuke diam. Dia tetap asyik duduk di bangkunya dekat jendela sambil matanya mamandang hujan lebat. Dia sendiri di kelas itu. Karena hujan, Sasuke jadi malas untuk pulang cepat. Kalau saja ia membawa mobil, mungkin sekarang dia sudah istirahat di rumahnya dan menikmati perapian yang hangat. Tapi kenyataannya, Sasuke berjalan tanpa membawa apa-apa. Payung atau mantel hujan pun tidak ia bawa.

Matanya menangkap sosok Sakura lengkap dengan tongkatnya sedang bergerombol menunggu hujan reda. Di sana Sakura sangat rapuh. Tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Tapi gadis itu biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan dia hanya diam saat tubuh-tubuh kekar dan gempal menyenggol tongkatnya berkali-kali sehingga Sakura jatuh ke lantai sekolah yang kotor.

'kenapa kau jadi melihatnya, Sasuke?' batin Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh karena ada banyak anak yang sengaja menyenggol tongkatnya. Baju putihnya kini sudah sangat kotor karena terkena lumpur di lantai yang diciptakan oleh alas sepatu anak-anak. Sakura berjalan pelan dengan tongkat di pundaknya berusaha menjauh dari gerombolan anak-anak yang suka menjahilinya.

Sakura jatuh lagi. Kini tubuhnya sukses tersungkur di lantai. Ada seorang—eh beberapa orang yang sedang tertawa mengejeknya. Dengan wajah angkuh, orang-orang itu memaki Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Percuma kalau harus melawan. Sakura tidak akan bisa menggapai apa yang ingin digapainya. Sakura bangkit. Wajah tulusnya tersenyum saat anak-anak jahil itu semakin mencaci maki dirinya.

Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menangis Sakura.

Kau harus kuat.

Batin Sakura menguatkannya agar tidak menjatuhkan air mata sedikitpun. Dia yakin, Sasuke ada di sekitar sini dan kalau ia menangis itu malah akan membuatnya terlihat lemah di mata Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia berjalan pelan menjauh dari anak-anak jahil itu dan berjalan sendiri di koridor. Kepalanya menengadah. Dilihatnya tidak ada air lebat yang mengguyur bumi. Sakura tersenyum. Kalau begini kan enak pulangnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan bersama anak-anak lain yang tengah berlari berebut gerbang sekolah. Sakura tetap berjalan pelan karena kalau tidak dia akan jatuh terkena senggolan anak-anak lain. Kaki rapuh menuntunnya ke halte bus yang masih penuh. Tidak ada niat Sakura naik bus. Dia ke situ karena sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku di halte itu. Sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu ada bus yang lewat sehingga kini halte itu agak sepi. Ini memudahkan Sakura untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil menunggu orang yang dinantinya keluar dari sekolah. Tangan kecilnya merogoh tas punggungnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, Sakura mendekatkan sesuatu itu ke mulutnya dan menegak isinya. Setelah ia memuaskan dahaganya, mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang ia nanti. Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari gerbang dengan jaket di pundaknya. Wajah datarnya seperti tidak mau tahu dengan apapun yang dilewatinya. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan di depan halte bus tempat Sakura beristirahat sambil duduk-duduk. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar tanpa berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Dia tetap berjalan dengan santai.

"Hei, kau lihat dia?" Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sebuah mobil yang tepat parkir di depannya. Sepertinya orang-orang itu membicarakan Sasuke.

"Iya. Dia kan orang yang pacarmu sukai. Karena dia, pacarmu tidak menyukaimu lagi. Bagaimana kalau dia kita kerjai?"

"Ide bagus! Ayo beraksi"

Sakura membelalak. Orang-orang itu ingin mencelakai Sasuke! Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tongkatnya. Dia berusaha berlari ke arah Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sakura ingin melindungi Sasuke. Dia mencoba berlari meskipun tongkat-tongkatnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sakura menoleh ke mobil yang terlihat sedang beraba-aba untuk melancarkan aksi.

Sakura memaksakan laju kakinya. Tidak peduli rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari luka kakinya. Hanya satu tujuannya, dia ingin melindungi Sasuke. Sasuke semakin dekat tetapi mobil itu tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan melaju. Sakura berlari secara paksa saat mendengar deru mobil yang akan mencelakai Sasuke. Dia berlari, berlari dan berlari. Meskipun tidak kencang, tapi dia yakin dia bisa melindungi Sasuke apapun resikonya.

BRUMMM!

CRAATTT!

"Ah, sial! Tidak kena!"

"Ayo pergi!"

BRUUMMM!

Sasuke terdiam. Dia mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Di dekatnya berdiri gadis yang terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Gadis itu diam. Lalu perlahan-lahan senyum mengembang dari wajahnya yang tulus. Seragam putihnya yang kini berubah menjadi coklat semakin menjadi-jadi warnanya karena terkena lumpur.

Ya, Sakura melindungi Sasuke dari genangan lumpur yang sengaja dicipratkan oleh anak-anak di dalam mobil tadi. Sakura berhasil. Sakura telah membuat Sasuke bersih dari lumpur-lumpur sehingga kini seragamnya penuh dengan lumpur tak berguna. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke yang masih terheran-heran. Bagaimana Sakura melakukan semua ini?

Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Sedangkan Sasuke membersihkan sebagian lumpur yang mendarat di beberapa bagian tangannya. Sasuke memandang Sakura kagum. Bagaimana gadis itu melakukannya? Dia masih bingung. Tapi dia enggan mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia ucapkan. Sakura mengapitkan tongkatnya ke pundaknya dengan erat. Kini tongkat-tongkat itu juga kotor karena lumpur. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih" Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut membuat Sasuke ingin membalas senyuman itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan otaknya. Dia takut. Dia takut jika dia tidak bisa membalas senyuman tulus itu. Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke berlari. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia bingung kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat Sasuke ingin tersenyum pada Sakura. Sekarang niat Sasuke adalah, mungkin nanti dia harus menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Sakura. Semoga saja waktu bisa mewujudkan mimpinya. Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kokoh berdiri di sana. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sakura tetap tersenyum. Dia tersenyum bahagia karena dia berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke. Meskipun yang dia dapat adalah ucapan terima kasih dan berlalunya Sasuke dari hadapannya tanpa berusaha menolong kembali Sakura. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa, Sakura tetap senang karena yang dia inginkan adalah Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli dia sakit, terluka, kotor atau apapun yang terpenting adalah Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Sungguh tulus. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak meminta imbalan dari Sasuke. Ucapan terima kasih tadi adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah didengar Sakura. Sakura melakukan semua itu bukan karena agar dia terlihat kuat di mata Sasuke. Tapi karena dia ingin melindungi Sasuke. Itu saja. Tidak apa jika Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang lemah atau kuat. Asalkan Sasuke senang, Sakurapun senang.

Kaki Sakura lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar dan pandangannya kabur. Perlahan tubuhnya serasa ringan. Serasa tubuhnya tidak merasakan apapun. Serasa melayang diterpa angin. Tapi Sakura tidak merasakan kalau ada angin kencang di sekitar situ. Yang dirasakannya adalah kakinya langsung mati tanpa rasa. Kakinya serasa mati rasa. Kepalanya pening dan berdenyut sangat kencang. Perlahan tongkat di ketiaknya mengendor dan jatuh di tanah yang becek. Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa, dimana atau kapan sekarang ini. Karena memang dia tidak merasakan apapun.

Gelap.

Hanya itu yang dirasakannya.

"Dobe?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau menemaniku keluar sebentar? Kepalaku pusing"

"Tidak bisa, Teme! Temanku sedang koma di rumah sakit. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak sadar. Aku harus kesana. Maaf, ya?"

"Cih! Siapa temanmu itu?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno! Kau tidak tahu? Dia kan satu komplek denganmu!"

Tuut..Tuutt..Tuutt

Sasuke mematikan teleponnya. Sakura? Apa yang di maksud Naruto itu Sakura gadis yang menyelamatkannya dari lumpur beberapa hari yang lalu? Kalau benar Sasuke harus menjenguknya. Ya, harus! Sasuke berlari keluar rumah dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa babibu ia menancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah jalan menuju rumah sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto sesampainya di depan kamar seseorang. Seorang wanita menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum ramah. Wanita itu membelokkan pandangannya ke belakang punggung Naruto.

"Masih seperti kemarin. Er—siapa dia, Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu saat melihat Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Lalu kembali dia berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Dia orang yang telah Sakura bantu dari anak-anak jahil. Dia kesini karena ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan akan menjenguk Sakura. Boleh, kan?" wanita itu mengangguk. Lalu tangannya mengayun menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan putih. Sasuke sempat bertanya siapa wanita tadi, dan Naruto menjawabnya kalau wanita itu adalah pengasuhnya.

"Lalu kemana orang tuanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah tiada" jawab Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sasuke memandang miris ke Naruto. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang terbaring lemah di sebuah kasur. Sasuke berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Semakin dekat, semakin ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat gadis itu. Gadis yang tergolek lemas dengan kabel-kabel yang menancap dan mengelilingi tubuh tersebut. Mungkin tanpa kabel-kabel itu, gadis ini tidak bisa hidup.

"Aku pergi sebentar, ya" pamit Naruto. Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, hanya dirinya dan gadis itu di ruangan ini.

Sasuke mendekat ke tubuh sang gadis. Lalu dia duduk di samping kasur tersebut. Lama Sasuke memandangi wajah pucat sang gadis. Perlahan tanpa diperintah, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya ke arah wajah dan membelainya pelan. Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh di dekatnya ini. Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum sangat hangat. Tapi sayang, Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Bangunlah. Aku disini"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Berharap Sakura bisa merasakan apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Dia bertekad akan menjaga Sakura selama dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi untuk kedepannya ia menginap di rumah sakit. Dia ingin suatu saat, ketika Sakura bangun. Orang yang pertama kali melihatnya menggerakkan anggota badannya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan itu sampai dia tidak tahu kalau hari sudah berganti keesokan harinya. Dirasakannya tangan yang dari kemarin digenggamnya mulai hangat. Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati Sakura masih dalam tidur pulasnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Berharap keesokan hari Sakura bangun.

Hari-hari berlalu. Kini sudah seminggu Sasuke berada di rumah sakit. Liburan sekolah tinggal beberapa hari, dan Sasuke menghabiskan masa liburannya dengan menjaga Sakura di rumah sakit. Dia tetap ingin menjaga Sakura sampai sadar. Dia tidak ingin senyum Sakura terlewat begitu saja saat Sakura membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat sosok yang paling ia nanti membuka matanya dan tersenyum lemah. Wajah pucatnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang sakit. Senyum manis itulah yang Sasuke tunggu. Selama ini hanya senyum itu yang Sasuke tunggu. Senyum yang sangat ia harapkan lebih dari apapun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sakura mengangguk lemah. Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum. Senyum hangat untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dan orang pertama yang bisa melihat senyum Sasuke adalah Sakura. Sasuke membelai lembut kepala Sakura membuat Sakura agak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi jujur, Sakura senang. Sangat senang.

"Mau makan?"

"Oh, ti-tidak. Aku ingin ke atap rumah sakit. Bawa aku ke sana, Sasuke. Kumohon" pinta Sakura. Sempat Sasuke menolak. Tapi karena itu keinginan Sakura, Sasuke mau menurutinya. Diambilnya kursi roda tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu ia menggendong Sakura dan mendudukkannya ke kursi roda tersebut.

Kaki Sasuke melangkah dengan tangan yang mendorong kursi roda tempat Sakura duduk. Sasuke tersenyum melihat orang yang paling dinantinya sudah terbangun dan kini sudah mampu untuk duduk di kursi roda. Sasuke berjalan menuju atap rumah sakit. Didorongnya kursi roda saat lantai rumah sakit itu semakin menanjak.

Angin berhembus kencang saat Sakura sampai di atap rumah sakit. Angin sepoi-sepoi itu mengehmbuskan rambut panjangnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan Konoha dari atas atap. Lama ia tidak melihat dunia luar. Ditolehkannya kepalanya mencari sosok Sasuke. Didapatinya Sasuke sedang berdiri tegap memandang pemandangan kota Konoha. Rambut ravennya diterpa angin membuat Sakura tidak berkedip.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura lemah. Sasuke menoleh dan berjalan ke samping Sakura lalu duduk si sebuah balok kayu agar memudahkannya bicara dengan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia bermimpi bisa melihat wajah pujaan hatinya sedekat ini. Tangan mungilnya membelai rambut raven Sasuke.

"Ini pasti mimpi. Benar kan, Sasuke? Pasti ini mimpi karena suatu saat aku akan terbangun dan mendapati tidak ada kau di sisiku" ucap Sakura lirih. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Dia tahu ini sangat indah bagi Sakura, juga baginya. Tangan kekar Sasuke mengenggam hangat tangan Sakura. Sekarang tangan Sasuke-lah yang membelai lembut kepala Sakura.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Sakura. Ini nyata. Dan kalaupun mimpi, aku akan tetap di sisimu sampai nanti" bibir Sakura bergetar menahan tangis. Perlahan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang masih pucat.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau selalu..melihatku?" Sasuke terdiam. Apa yang harus dijawabnya?

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Apakah kau selalu melihatku, Sasuke? Apa kau selalu melihat aku yang setiap hari selalu ada untukmu? Apakah sekali saja kau sadar aku selalu di belakangmu dan melindungimu dari apapun? Aku..ingin tahu, Sasuke" ucap Sakura lirih. Perlahan tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang ingin keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke masih diam dan tidak tahu yang ingin dijawabnya. Memang selama ini dia selalu melihat Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat dan selalu ada untuknya. Tapi hanya satu hal yang tidak bisa dijawabnya. Apakah dia sadar akan semua itu?

"Ya, aku selalu melihatmu. Kau gadis yang kuat dan selalu ada untukku. Aku senang sekali" jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

Mata Sakura berlinang menahan air mata. Tangan rapuhnya membelai wajah Sasuke. Kepalanya tidak kuat dan seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan rasanya sangat sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit dari ditusuk ribuan jarum dan pedang. Tapi Sakura menahan rasa sakit itu. Dia harus terlihat kuat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke bilang, dia selalu melihat Sakura sebagai gadis yang kuat. Maka dari itu, Sakura harus bisa menahan rasa sakit.

Satu lagi yang membuat Sakura senang adalah ternyata selama ini Sasuke selalu melihatnya. Dia bisa membaca mata Sasuke bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbohong. Sakura memandang wajah di dekatnya dengan seksama. Menyentuh setiap inci wajah tersebut seperti berusaha mengingat wajah tersebut. Lalu Sakura tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kau tahu? Aku masih tidak percaya ini mimpi. Aku tidak percaya bisa menyentuh wajahmu dan memandangmu sedekat ini, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura. Kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan membelai lembut wajah itu. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Sakura.

"Ini nyata, Sakura. Apa kau pikir semua ini mimpi? Aku sungguh-sungguh berada disini dan aku tulus melakukan semua ini. Ini semua hanya untukmu" jawab Sasuke. Saat mendengar kalimat itu, perlahan senyum Sakura menghilang.

"Apa kau melakukan semua ini karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang lemah dan patut dikasihani?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke diam. Diam bukan karena sudah ketahuan berbohong. Diam karena bingung kenapa Sakura bisa beranggapan seperti itu. Bukankah Sasuke melakukannya karena Sasuke sadar dia telah..menyukai gadis di sampingnya ini? Sasuke melakukan semua ini karena perlahan dia sadar bahwa Sakura-lah orang yang pantas dia cintai.

"A-aku terlambat"

"Ha?"

"Aku terlambat, Sakura"

"Terlambat apa?"

"Terlambat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu" Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang cepat. Perasaan apa? Tubuh Sasuke mengendur. Tubuhnya kini berada tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Perlahan wajahnya ia majukan dan bibirnya menyentuh kening Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

Detik berhenti. Udara yang dingin perlahan tidak terasa. Kalimat dari Sasuke yang didengar Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa dicerna otaknya. Sakura masih bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Dia mencintaiku? Batin Sakura. Benarkah itu? Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke mencintainya? Sakura memandang mata Sasuke yang tajam. Dan sekali lagi dia bisa melihat keyakinan diri yang sangat tinggi. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun dari mata tersebut. Bibir Sakura bergetar sehingga dia harus menutup mulutnya itu dengan tangannya. Dia berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak keluar dengan bodohnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Apa kurang jelas? Apa aku perlu mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku, Sasuke Uchiha sangat mencintaimu..Sakura Haruno" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat. Itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah dilihat Sakura. Dan bagi Sasuke, dia bisa membalas senyuman tulus Sakura waktu itu. Dia telah menyatakan perasaannya. Dia berkata seperti tadi bukan karena ingin membuat Sakura bahagia atau membalas kebaikan Sakura telah berkali-kali menolongnya. Dia mengatakan semua itu karena memang dia benar-benar mencintai Sakura sekarang dan nanti.

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. Senyum yang sangat tulus. Senyum yang lebih indah dari apapun. Senyum yang lebih tulus dari apapun. Senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa menciptakan senyum seindah Sakura. Dia sangat mencintai gadis ini. Dia sadar kalau Sakura juga benar-benar mencintainya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang terlihat ingin menangis. Tangis bahagia. Sasuke bisa merasakan itu. Lalu tanpa disuruh, air mata itu jatuh dengan sangat tidak Sakura inginkan. Dengan cepat, Sakura mengusap air mata itu dengan tangannya. Sasuke hanya bisa terkikik geli. Di dekatnya ada gadis yang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Menangislah. Tapi janji, setelah kau menangis kau harus tersenyum dengan senyuman yang paling indah" Sakura tersenyum. Buru-buru dia mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Wajah pucatnya tidak menghalangi senyum indah yang mengembang. Sasuke mengusap bekas air mata dengan jempol tangannya. Sakura tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah.

"Itu baru senyum yang sangat indah, Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menoel hidung mancung Sakura. Sakura tertawa lirih mendengar pujian Sasuke. Lalu tubuhnya ia jatuhkan ke pelukan Sasuke. Dia inign menumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa membiarkan orang terkasihnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukannya. Itu akan membuat Sakura lebih baik. Senang sekali jika bisa melindungi dan menjaga seseorang nomor satu di hati kita. Dan itu yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Perlahan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara indah tetapi lirih dan samar-samar. Sasuke bisa mendengarnya karena yang mengatakam itu adalah seorang gadis dalam pelukannya ini. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Dia senang mendengar kalimat yang sangat ia nanti-nanti. Meskipun Sakura mengatalan itu dengan malu-malu, tapi itu sudah cukup. Bahkan kalau Sakura sama sekali tidak mengatakan itu, Sasuke tetap senang. Karena mencintai Sakura apapun yang terjadi adalah hal yang paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan kini tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Sasuke. Lalu Sakura tersenyum. Senyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia membelai wajah Sasuke agar kenangan wajah itu tidak hilang. Agar wajah orang yang dicintainya tidak mudah terlupakan.

"Tersenyumlah untukku, Sasuke. Senyum terakhir agar aku bisa mengingatmu selalu" pinta Sakura. Sasuke yang kurang bisa mengerti arah bicara Sakura hanya mewujudkan permintaan Sakura. Dia tersenyum. Senyum terakhirnya untuk Sakura. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura nanti.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala Sakura pada pelukannya lagi. Dia ingin merasakan hangat sang pujaan hati itu. Dia inign merasakan betapa gadis itu sangat mencintainya. Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya. Hangat tubuh Sasuke akan selalu ia ingat.

"Uhuk..uhuk" Sakura terbatuk. Sasuke langsung mengendurkan pelukannya agar dia bisa melihat keadaan Sakura. Tapi Sakura cegah. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan tubuh yang sangat rapuh. Kalau Sasuke tahu, dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kerepotan menjaganya siang dan malam. Jadi dia lebih memilih mendekapkan kepalanya ke pelukan Sasuke. Dia harus mengingat betapa hangat tubuh Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Karena dirasanya Sakura tidak melakukan apapun. Lalu dia menegakkan tubuh Sakura yang melemas. Sasuke pikir, Sakura tertidur karena terlalu enak dipeluk. Lalu Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura pelan. Karena dirasanya tidak berhasil, dia sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura agak keras. Tapi tidak berhasil. Diangkatnya wajah Sakura. Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Di ujung bibir mungil tersebut ada bekas darah kering dan memandakan jika Sakura baru saja muntah darah.

Sasuke melihat ke pundak kanannya tempat kepala Sakura mendekap. Ada bekas darah merah di baju berwarna putih tersebut. Lalu Sasuke mengusap sisa darah di bibir Sakura dan menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura dengan keras. Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura berkali-kali. Air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung keluar begitu saja karena dia tidak mendengar adanya detak jantung di tubuh Sakura. Sasuke berteriak. Berteriak sangat kencang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya tanpa..Sakura.

_Terima kasih, Sasuke._

_Terima kasih selama ini ternyata kau selalu melihatku._

_Terima kasih kau juga sudah mencintaiku._

_Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan senyum terakhirmu untukku._

_Terima kasih kau memberikan semuanya pada saat terakhirku._

_Terima kasih, Sasuke._

_Semoga kau tetap mengingat senyum terakhirku._

Huaaa, beneran nangis aku. Tragis banget nasib saudara kembarku, si Sakura *disate*. Jambu udah bilang ni cerita menguras hati banget. Tapi kalau para readers kurang bisa nengkep feel-nya, maap dah ya? Jambu gak ngerti. Kan setiap orang pendapatnya beda-beda. Jadi maap sekali lagi kalo ceritanya jelek.

**Kritik dan Saran silahkan REVIEW. FLAME dilarang keras! Oke?**

**Jambu^^**

**p.s : ini cerita buatan Fandini. Tapi atas nama Jambu karena Fandini sedang ada urusan sebentar. Dia sedang demo tentang 'Save Jellyfish Fields' bersama Spongebob dan Patrick^^. Semoga berhasil, bos! :')**


End file.
